Anna (SS)
Anna Requiem, stereotyped as The Animal Lover, is a contestant who is introduced in Total Drama World Tour: Second Season by Fedora Kid. She joined Team Sahara, largely due to wanting to share a team with her crush on the show, Isaiah. As her title suggests, she is a die-hard animal lover, and even wears a fox ear headband on her head and a fox tail tied around her waist. She is 15, has dark brown eyes, red hair with orange streaks, and has a strong, unwavering devotion towards animals and Isaiah, and is quick to take on all those who challenge her or present a potential threat to either of her obsessions. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Anna was the third newcomer to step off the bus, and was rather excited to be on Total Drama. She gave a quick shout-out to all of her pets back home, stunning the other contestants. In her first confessional, she vowed to win the two million dollars so that she could build a bunch of animal reservations. When it came time for the teams to form, Anna was the last one left without a team, and awkwardly asked Isaiah if she could join his team. He agreed, and she excitedly joined them. Anna tried to star a conversation with Isaiah by asking what he thought they'd find in the chest, with Isaiah skeptical that it would be anything good. Later, when a massive shape appeared on the sonar, Anna identified it as a shark, referring to it as "a Bruce." When the team started panicking, she tried to explain that movies like "Jaws" were a lie, and that sharks were really harmless. However, the shark soon attacked their sub, ramming it from the side and sending all of them flying. When the teams started running out of time and they had to return to the surface, Anna volunteered to operate the mechanical arms and fight off the shark, knowing its weak point. After apologizing to the shark, she rammed one finger of the mechanical arms into one of its eyes, causing it to instantly release them and return to the surface. Despite not finding their chest, Chef revealed that the chest taken by the team of girls and Louis was really the chest that was designated for Anna's team, thus giving them second place. At the elimination ceremony, Anna was the fifth person to receive a Barf Bag. Episode 2 When Isaiah volunteered to do the tightrope-walking challenge for his team first, Anna told him he couldn't do it. However, Isaiah was excited and ready to go, but because he was talking to Anna, he wasn't looking where he was going, stepped off the edge, and missed the rope completely. A terrified Anna leapt down after him, grabbed onto him, and pulled the cords to deploy the parachute for him since he was too terrified to do it. She revealed that, as stated in his online bio, there were cases where Isaiah could've easily solved a problem with a bit of common sense, but was too panicked to even think. Thus, she feared that Isaiah would be too scared to deploy his parachute, so she helped him do so at the cost of her participation in the challenge. When Isaiah mentioned that his online bio through the Total Drama website wasn't that detailed, she revealed that she is the founder and president of his official online fan club. Despite saving Isaiah, Anna's intentionally jumping off the edge was counted as a try by Chef, eliminating her from the first half of the challenge. Anna encouraged Isaiah to hang onto the helicopter's landing struts like she was as Carl took them back up to the top, despite Isaiah's reluctance. When he started to fall forward again, she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back up. During the musical reprise Try Hard, Anna was the second person for Team Sahara to jump off for the base-jumping challenge. She landed 53 feet away from the bull's eye, thus being trimmed down to 26 feet due to Nicole winning the first half of the challenge for Team Sahara. Team Sahara went on to claim second after James's surprise victory for Team Victory II. Episode 3 When Chef threw Isaiah into the river, Anna retaliated by kneeing Chef in the groin, then diving in to save Isaiah from the cold water. The pain from the hit was so great that Chef couldn't remember what happened, and Ethan gave a quick lie to cover for Isaiah and Anna. When the race began and John spun Team Sahara's boat hard-a-port, Isaiah flew out due to not having a strong grip. Once again, Anna dove in to save him, but greatly cost Team Sahara some much-needed time while the other two teams raced ahead. Not too long after this, Mary placed the blame on Isaiah for falling out, and Anna for jumping in with him. This ignited a heated argument between Anna and Mary, starting their rivalry. It was primarily because of this argument that John ended up going down the wrong path at the fork in the river, causing Team Sahara to lose the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, it came down to Anna and John in the bottom two. However, Anna received the last Barf Bag, and John was eliminated. The Voting Confessionals revealed that Isaiah and Mary had voted for Anna, putting her just one vote behind John. Episode 4 A little over 4 and a half hours into the challenge, Isaiah commented that his glasses were getting so steamed from the heat that he couldn't even see. Anna quickly offered to clean them off, but only succeeded in spreading the drops of sweat around on the lenses. Only after she returned the glasses to him did Isaiah point out that she held his glasses with one hand and cleaned them with the other, thus letting go of the trailer and being eliminated from the challenge. This prompted an intense discussion between Louis, Nicole, and Mary about whether or not they should vote off either Anna or Isaiah if they lost that night, with Mary pointing out how it was technically their fault that they lost the last challenge. Louis and Nicole ultimately agreed to do so if they lost. However, Team Sahara came in second, sparing Anna and Isaiah from their plans. Episode 5 Like most of the other members of Team Sahara, Anna was largely silent as Louis and Mary spent most of the time trying to figure out the clue. Due to Louis's ingenuity once they reached the Pawn Shop, Team Sahara managed to come in second place. Episode 6 While Louis was doing the bungee-jumping for Team Sahara, Anna tried to bond with Isaiah by talking about the beautiful scenery of San Francisco. She then noted a flock of seagulls above them, only for one of them to poop on Isaiah's face as it flew over, sending him into a screaming panic while Anna tried to calm him down. Eventually, they managed to retrieve all five items and paddle across the bay to Alcatraz Island, arriving last after Samantha gave a boost of energy for Team Madison. Once they were inside the prison, Louis - acting as the new team captain - divided up the team and ordered them to split up and search for the cell with their team's logo on it. In doing so, he sent Isaiah and Anna down one corridor of D-Block. Despite Isaiah's protests, Anna grabbed him by the arm and dragged him screaming down the hall. However, they came in last after Team Victory II opened their cell first, and Ethan barely managed to open Team Madison's cell. Although the tension that night was clearly between Anna and Mary - with both voting for each other - they both received Barf Bags in a rare bottom three with Isaiah, while Isaiah was the one eliminated, shocking Anna. The last thing Isaiah said to Anna before he jumped out was that he primarily voted for himself, along with Louis and Nicole, because he couldn't stand her anymore. He jumped out before she could even respond. Episode 7 When everyone in economy class was freezing from the cold weather outside, Anna suggested getting warmer through body heat. However, she found herself as the only one left without a partner when everyone else in the area paired up. In the Confessional, she complained about Isaiah - the closest thing she had to an ally - being gone, and now she knew that Mary was rallying to get her eliminated next, and seeking Louis and Nicole's help in doing so. When the teams had to split up for the challenge, Louis figured it would be best to keep Mary and Anna separated, so he chose to go with Anna while Mary went with Nicole. While wandering through the compound, Anna asked Louis if Isaiah really asked for Louis and Nicole to vote for him in the last elimination ceremony. Louis confirmed it, but quickly added that he wanted to be eliminated more due to the fact that he was slowing the team down, rather than because of anything Anna did. However, this didn't really convince her, and Louis felt sorry for Anna. Later, they started having a casual conversation about old TV idols that they grew up with and shared an admiration for, such as Steve Irwin. Then, suddenly, they ran into Violet and Eryn as they were battling the monster. Louis joined in and helped Eryn drive it back down the hall while Anna and Violet ran for a nearby staircase. Once all four were on the higher level, they thought they were safe, only for the floor to start bursting out from underneath them and swallow up Eryn, with Anna following her shortly afterward. Louis stopped and managed to grab one of her hands as he tried to save her, but lost his grip. Soon afterwards, he was pulled in as well. Eventually, Mary was taken by the creature and, as the last-standing member of Team Sahara and failing to outlast members of Team Madison and Team Victory II, Team Sahara came in last place for the third time. Despite Violet's medical evacuation, they still had to eliminate one of their own, and Anna knew that she would be eliminated even as she uselessly cast her vote for Mary. Her fears were confirmed, and she was eliminated in a landslide. However, when she realized that she had to jump out of the Jet still in the middle of Antarctica, her teammates stood up for her and told Chef that it would be too cruel to make her do that. Even Mary came to Anna's defense, stunning Anna with the sudden act of kindness and camaraderie. Just as she felt that there was still hope for her and her friendships yet, Chef suddenly kicked her out of the Jet, commenting that he hated sappy moments. Trivia *Anna may be considered to have the worst participation in the entire series, as she is tied with Lauren for the fewest amount of episodes in which she competed; both competed in only 7 episodes. **However, Anna's participation may be considered worse than Lauren's due to the fact that Anna competed in only one season, while Lauren was in two. Other factors include: ***Anna is one of only four contestants to never win individual invincibility/invincibility for her team, the others being Lauren, Suzie, and Luke. ****She is the only one-season participant in this category. ***She is one of only five contestants to never make it to the merge, the others being Lauren, James, Ruth, and Suzie. ****She is the only one-season participant to never make it to the merge. ****She is the only member of Team Sahara to never make it to the merge. ***She is the lowest-ranking newcomer in TDWT (if Eryn's return is counted). ****She is also the lowest-ranking one-season participant in the series (if Peter's return in TDI is counted). ***Counting both Peter and Eryn's returns, Anna is the only one-season participant to only finish in a double-digit place. ***She is the first TDWT newcomer to be in the bottom two of an elimination ceremony and survive. *Anna is one of only five contestants to compete in only one season, the others being Louis, Eryn, Ethan, and Peter. *Anna is one of only three contestants to be on only one team (Team Sahara), the others being Eryn and Peter. *Anna is the only female member of Team Sahara whose elimination wasn't caused by Ethan.